


Thirsty Dog

by HonestlyThisIsSmut



Series: RWBY Rarepairs [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (sort of??) - Freeform, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, F/M, Knotting, Marrow calls Winter "ma'am" a lot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyThisIsSmut/pseuds/HonestlyThisIsSmut
Summary: "Will you be good for me?" Winter said, threading her fingers through Marrow's hair.Marrow licked his lips. "Yes, ma'am."Winter smiled. "Good boy."
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Winter Schnee
Series: RWBY Rarepairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Thirsty Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Dog and Its Reflection reference.
> 
> Lmk if I missed any notes!

"Will you be good for me?" Winter said, threading her fingers through Marrow's hair. She tugged on it, forcing his eyes to meet hers when they lingered on her open shirt and bare cunt.

Marrow licked his lips. "Yes, ma'am."

Winter smiled. "Good boy."

Marrow's tail wagged faster, and Winter could see the shudder that passed through his naked body as he rested on his knees between her spread legs. He was nothing if not predictable - a little praise made him fall apart.

Winter tugged on his hair again, pulling him towards her exposed breasts. His mouth was open, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh without any prompting. Winter let herself moan a little at the feel of it. He deserved a reward for taking the initiative.

Her hands loosened a little on his hair, letting him tail his mouth down to her right nipple and pull into his mouth. He gave a few teasing licks before sucking, hard.

They both moaned then - her at the suction around her breast, and him at the way her grip on his hair tightened. He kept up the pressure for a few moments before moving to her left breast with a trail of kisses.

Marrow wrapped his lips around her left nipple and looked up at her with big, blue eyes. They were a little shiny. It was surprising. Marrow was always a bit of a crier when he got overwhelmed, and Winter was nothing if not overwhelming.

Marrow kept his eyes trained on her face as he bit down, _hard_.

Winter wrenched his head away from her chest, panting. He didn't try and resist, just fell back onto his knees.

Winter trailed a hand up to her breast, pinching her sensitive nipple in her hands.

"I thought you were going to be good for me?" she said, toying with the sensitive skin. Marrow's eyes flicked between her face, her hands and her visibly wet pussy like he couldn't decide which was more enticing.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I wasn't thinking," he said. It was a lie and they both knew it. Winter liked a little pain - giving and receiving it. Hurting her like that was Marrow's way of asking for both without breaking their little game. 

_Her clever boy._

Winter stroked his hair, soft and rhythmic, even as she shifted her expression into something harsh and punishing.

"You know what this means, don't you, puppy?" Winter said. Marrow froze for a second, tail stuttering in his path, before his pupils blew wide and the wagging started up faster than ever. Winter bit back a smile.

"You have to punish me, ma'am."

Winter pretended she didn't see his cock twitch as he spoke.

"Hands and knees on the bed," she said, shooing him away so she could stand up.

"Yes ma'am."

Winter took the opportunity to pull her shirt off. She'd lost most of her clothes already, leaving her in her usual thigh high boots, suspended by a belt around her waist. It had taken some complicated clothes shuffling to get the rest of her clothes off and her boots strapped up by the belt, but it was worth it. There was a confidence that a sharp heel gave her that she just couldn’t replicate.

She turned to face Marrow. His tail drew her attention first, still wagging, and she let her gaze follow the elegant curve of his back up towards his face. He was holding himself upright with strong arms, cock hard and visible in the rectangle of space between his torso and the bed.

Winter fell back into a punishing stare.

"Ah, so you _can_ be good for me," she said, walking over with slow, deliberate steps. His heavy breathing was audible between each click of her heels against the hard floor.

Winter stopped at the top of the bed, parallel with his ass. She took a moment to admire the view, hearing Marrow’s breath quicken as he get more and more worked up. He knew the rules by now - twisting around to face her would only harshen his punishment. He had no way of knowing what she was about to do.

Winter reached out and grabbed his tail, strong enough to stop it in its tracks. Marrow whimpered.

Winter was well aware of just how sensitive his tail could be, especially when he was already desperate for her. Her rough grip would be sending all sorts of sensations up his spine.

Winter dragged her hand up the length of his tail. Marrow cried out, desperate. His hips jerked like he was trying to get some friction on his cock. All it did was draw attention to the way the muscles in his ass clenched.

She let go of his tail when she reached the tip, leaving it to slowly start to wag again. The feeling of the sensitive fur brushing against his back would be a special type of torture for him

Winter shifted to grip his ass in both hands, a cheek in each. She stilled while he moaned, arching his back and sticking his ass out to her. She smiled. He was even more desperate than she'd thought.

She spread Marrow’s cheeks apart, and leaned in closer. His hole twitched under her hot breath. A treat for later, perhaps, when he didn't require _punishing_.

"I'm going to spank you," Winter said, pulling away. "What’s the rule?"

"I can't come," Marrow said, sounding wrecked, "because this is a punishment."

Winter smiled. He couldn't see her, so there was no need to suppress it. Her boy was so sensitive, and after the first time he'd come in his pants after some heavy grinding and a swat to his ass it had become clear that these kinds of rules needed to be in place.

She lay a hand on his thigh, steadying herself as she prepared to hit him.

"One last thing, Marrow," she said.

He caught the use of his name immediately. "Red means stop, same as always."

"Good boy," she said, and swung her hand.

She struck him in the centre of his right cheek, and his whole body jerked forward as he cried out. She paused for a second, letting him adjust, before delivering three quick blows to alternating cheeks.

Marrow tipped forward. His arms buckled beneath him and his face hit the bed. He kept his ass up for her, and Winter's gaze lingered on the arch of his back, muscles rippling as he settled into the new position

She spanked him again, lower this time, on the spot where his ass and thigh joined. He let out a high keaning noise as she hit that same point on each side a few times over.

"Please-" he whimpered.

Winter ignore him. She hit harder, quicker, against the meat of his ass, listening to the crack of flesh striking flesh.

"I can't-" Marrow said, cut off by his own cries as she hit him. "Too much…"

Winter let go of his thigh and pulled his cheeks apart again. He moaned at her rough treatment of his sensitive skin.

"What's the rule, puppy?"

"Don't come," he said immediately.

Winter looked at his twitching hole. He knew something was coming, and his whole body was tense as he tried to hold back his orgasm and steel himself against her.

Winter sucked on her cheeks, gathering saliva in her mouth and letting it pool against her lips. She spat it onto his hole.

Marrow jerked. "Fuck, Winter-"

She squeezed his ass cheeks tight until he cried out.

"Ma'am! I'm sorry, ma'am" - his hips started thrusting back and forth - "it's too much, please!"

"If you had been good for me," Winter said, watching the way her spit trailed down his ass to his heavy balls, "then I'd let you come."

She leaned in and licked a long stripe up from his taint to his hole, pushing her tongue in just enough to feel how tight he was. Her hands on his ass held him as steady as she could, but she still had to lean back to avoid his thrusts.

He stilled himself, trying to be good even as his breaths came out in desperate, shaky sobs. Winter dipped lower, dropping to one knee at the side of the bed, and sucked on the soft skin of his balls. She licked along them, headless of Marrow's cries, until they were shiny with her spit.

Winter shifted a little to look at his cock. Precum was pooling at the slit and dripping down, leaving the head shiny and wet, and a dark patch on the bed beneath him. He couldn't take much more of this.

She stood up and moved to the bottom of the bed, then sank to her knees again.

Marrow shifted his head to look up at her, face half covered where it was buried in the bankets, ass still raised above him and tail hanging down in an arch that touched his back.

Winter reached out to stroke his hair, soft and gentle. He whimpered as he pushed into her hand.

"You're trying so hard for me, puppy," she said.

He moved a little more to free his mouth to talk. The blanket beneath it was dark and wet with spit.

"I want to be good for you, ma'am" he said. The combination of his abused ass and wrecked face melted Winter's heart in the best way.

"I know," she said, soft, and stood up. His eyes raked down her body and caught on her pussy. She was wet enough to be slick on her inner thighs. Marrow licked his lips.

"How about making _me_ feel good?" Winter said. Marrow took a split second to process before bursting into movement. He dropped his hips and rolled over, hissing as his sensitive ass hit the cool sheets.

His hands rested at either side of his head and he looked up at her invitingly.

Winter climbed on the bed and swung a leg around to straddle his chest, careful to avoid squishing his tail where it lay to the left of his hips. She let herself grind down against him, leaving a wet patch on the centre of his chest.

His hands twitched and he bit his lip, desperate to touch.

"I think I could come like this," Winter said, moving forward so the skin of Marrow's chest was rubbing against her swollen clit. For all the kissing and teasing and touching, her own sex had been neglected. And nothing turned her on like watching Marrow, _desperate_.

She leaned forward a little more, resting her hands just outside of his next to his head. His gaze locked onto her chest, watching the way her tits rocked back and forth above him with the movement of her hips. She could still feel a dull ache from teeth on her nipple.

Winter's movement got quicker as she found a good angle. Each jerk of her hips made her clit grind down against Marrow's skin, and the friction sent sparks though her. She let her heavy breaths become whimpers and moans.

"Do you want me to come on you?" she said, looking down at Marrow. "Ignoring your cock, your hands, your mouth. Just _using_ you like you're part of the furniture."

Marrow made a sound like he was dying, bucking his hips. The movement shifted Winter's careful rhythm and they both cried out.

He kept moving the best he could, moving his hips like he was trying to fuck her as she rode the the movement of his chest. She was so close, twisting her hands into fists next to his head and feeling the strands of hair she pulled on as she did.

"Please," he said, looking up at her with a tear leaking from his eyes, and that was enough to send her over the edge.

Winter cried out as her orgasm hit. The friction against her clit suddenly became too much all at once as she jerked her hips. Her hole clenched around nothing. A fresh wave of slick poured out of her, gathering in a wet pool on his chest.

She panted as her orgasm faded, listening to the whimpers Marrow let out with every breath as she gathered her strength.

Winter pushed against her hands, pulling herself further down his torso until the tip of Marrow's cock just brushed against her ass and the wet patch was under her stomach. The pull of skin against her cunt made her shiver.

"You're so good for me," she said, looking up at Marrow. She pulled one hand away to drag it through her slick, coating her fingers.

Winter didn't need to tell him to open wide. He sucked her fingers into his mouth as soon as they touched his lips. His tongue pushed into the space between her fingers, tasting every drop of her juices and leaving her fingers coated with his spit. She pulled them out and wiped them against his cheek bone, admiring the way his skin shone.

Marrow looked at her and pursed his spit slick lips - a question. Winter shot him an indulgent smile as she kissed him, basking in her own after glow even as he whimpered in desperation. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and bit, and Winter let him, shuddering and her cunt tensed against him.

She pulled back to look down at him properly.

"How close are you, puppy?" she asked.

Marrow let out a little whine. "Close," he said.

Winter pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then sat up properly. Her hands moved up to rest on his torso. She raised her hips and shuffled backwards a little, until his cock rubbed up against her cunt. Marrow's breathing quickened.

"Once you come inside me, I'm going to crawl up there and sit on that pretty little face of yours," she said, “and you can clean me up."

Marrow's pupils were blown wide as she grabbed his cock and lined up. His hands clenched into fists like he was holding himself back. Winter smiled and sat down on his cock.

The stretch of it inside her pussy was a familiar feeling, and Winter threw her head back with a moan as she sunk down onto him.

Beneath her, Marrow shouted out like the sound was ripped out him

"Fuck, please, Winter," he said, squeezing his eyes shut to try and gain some control. " _Please_ let me-"

"Come for me," Winter said, clenching around him.

Marrow's hands wrapped around her waist and he thrust up into her once, twice, three times, and cried out. Sweat and tears and spit and slick made his skin shine. Winter could feel the flood of warmth inside her as he came, cock pumping it deep inside her.

Winter took a deep breath, settling into the feeling as she felt the cock inside her expand. She’d never claim to be an expert on faunus anatomy, but fucking Marrow had given her a solid knowledge base when it came to sex. Marrow came with a lot of...quirks. There was certainly something satisfying about making the man come with a hand on his tail, but this was a lot more directly pleasurable.

Marrow’s eyes opened, glazed over and filled with pleasure, as his cock plugged his cum inside her body. Winter looked down at him fondly.

“Good boy,” she ground out, clenching down the best she could. He moaned again, hands tightening at her waist. He was still coming, and the pressure of his cock against the walls of her cunt made her shudder.

Marrow’s hands massaged her waist, clenching with each pulse of his cock inside her. Winter closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of it - his cock filling up her aching cunt, Marrow’s big hands wrapped around her and his body splayed out in pleasure beneath her.

Winter’s eyes flew open and she felt one of Marrow’s hands move, curling forwards towards her sex. His thumb brushed over sensitive clit and she moaned. HHeis watched her with half-lidded eyes, mouth slack with pleasure, as he rubbed her clit beneath his thumb.

It didn’t take long to send Winter tumbling into a second orgasm, just the steady pressure of the cock inside her and friction on her clit. Her cunt tightened around Marrow and he looked at her like she was some sort of god. It was a nice if familiar feeling.

Winter let herself fall into the feeling, tipping forward to rest her face on his chest. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his cock inside her, rubbing against her walls and pumping hot cum inside her.

She fell asleep with Marrow’s hands running up and down her back, chest quivering as she squeezed his cock inside her tight cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me on tumblr under the same username. I kinda have the start of a continuation for this so let me know if you want to see more!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated<3<3<3


End file.
